Party within the Forest
by Blidnga
Summary: 'The greater fairies invite their friends for a get-together in the forest. Simple enough.' Short story starring various secondary characters; Read and Review please.


_Fairies: they are magic incarnate. They are usually playful and are rarely dangerous. Most normal people try to avoid fairies, save for the few who hunt them down like sport. Their ability to regenerate from death works against them more than it works for them._

_It is the greater fairies that are the source of mischief and misery for humans in Gensokyo. Masters of craft and feint as well as having a natural command of intrinsic magical forces , only a skilled human warrior could defeat a greater fairy in a fight should they be foolish enough to anger one._

_In spite of their natural power, most fairies are nonviolent. Easily entertained, they rarely attack humans; they most certainly do not attack youkai. Most greater fairies live only to tease humans and bother other residents of Gensokyo with their illusions and tricks. When they are not doing that, they live a simple life among the trees in the Forest of Magic, often befriending other weaker youkai and spirits they happen to encounter._

_Life in Gensokyo is difficult for most. But for the fairy, it is easier._

* * *

The ancient tree resided beneath the hills as it always did, far from the lake and even farther from the old shrine. Its gnarled trunk was quite expansive, as were its roots and branches which held the house's architecture together. Fairies usually built homes into trees like this, and under a normal night, one would most likely find a one or two fairies within its trunk or roots.

Tonight however, this tree will be host to many different beings.

Within the house was an impressive living room. Everything had been crafted out of fine wood from the tree; chairs and tables resided in the center of the room along with various decorations which were made of woven cloth and silks. Along one edge sat a countertop with cakes and cookies along a few beverages, most of the former were now gone.

The party Cirno and Daiyousei had planned had been going for a few hours. Even though the party was just a simple get-together, they were having a good time.

All the guests had now broken up into a few various cliques of differing interest.

On one table, Wriggle Nightbug and the spring fairies, Lily White and Lily Black, were talking about spring. Or rather, they listened to Lily White's endless rant about spring; Wriggle being too soft spoken to get a word in and Lily Black not wanting to get into another argument about her sister's enthusiasm.

The largest Table held the Three Fairies of Light: Sunny Milk, Star Sapphire, and Luna Child. Together they spoke with Cirno, the Fairy of Ice, about their exploits against the 'silly humans'; boasting and joking very loudly all the while.

The third table held Daiyousei who was eating cookies whilst listening and commenting with Medicine Melancholy as she talked about the beautiful flowers she had just seen in the Garden of the Sun. Medicine had sort of invited herself, but no one seemed to mind, disregarding the fact that having a poison youkai in a place where food is being served might be dangerous.

In the corner table was Letty Whiterock, a winter elemental. Cirno had insisted that her friend come to the party, but being the only greater youkai present made her uncomfortable in spite of the festive atmosphere. Instead she sat off to the side and sipped on the spiced tea she brought with her while listening to the various events.

The whole thing was quite an odd scene. But it played out smoothly nonetheless.

Sunny Milk's loud voice once again rose above the rest. "Are you serious? I-hehe- can't believe she did tha-hahaha!" her sentence slips into uncontrolled laughter. Cirno's wild stories certainly entertained her.

"Wow, she really is clueless isn't she?" Star giggled

Luna adjusted her white cap "That reminds me, where is Rumia anyways? I thought you said she was invited."

"Hm…." Cirno had no answer

"She said she was going to go hunting tonight." The sweet voice of Daiyousei floated across the room.

"Really? Ah…well she's missing out!"

But as soon as Cirno finished that remark the door slammed open to reveal a rather distressed Rumia. The darkness youkai was quite a mess, her hair was disheveled and her dress was heavily shredded. She was also bearing numerous slash scars across her face and arms.

No one said a word as Rumia slowly walked over to the table that Medicine and Daiyousei sat and. She pulled up a chair, closed her eyes, and planted the side of her head on top of the table.

"Unnnnhh…"

"Geez…what happened?" Wriggle was the first to speak.

Rumia only mumbled in reply.

Cirno was the next to speak, or rather, to shout. "Who did this to you? Was it a youkai? A hunter? Whoever it is I'll freeze them solid!"

Again she only mumbled.

It was Daiyousei's voice that coaxed a response from the grieving youkai. "Rumia, please. Who did this?"

"Uuu…Stupid, Stupid Stupid….Stupid maid with her stupid knives and her stupid watch…" Rumia continued to whine.

"KYAHAHA! Rumia got beat up by a maid!" Medicine laughed at the distressed Rumia.

"Medicine! Don't laugh, it's not funny." Daiyousei reprimanded.

"But really now, you should know better than to attack the vampire's servants." Lily Black replied

To this, Daiyousei could give no defense.

Rumia, however, merely ignored her. "Cirno? Ice?"

"Yes!" Cirno jumped at the chance to put her powers to use. The ice fairy put her hands together for a second, gathering freezing magic into them. As she began to spread her hands back apart an ice block started to form between her hands.

Carefully balancing the growing chunk of ice, Cirno walked over to Rumia. When she reached finally her the cube was the size of her head. Satisfied with its size, she gently placed the cube atop the side of Rumia's head. Rumia made no effort to adjust the awkwardly placed conjured block.

"Unnnnh…thanks." Rumia then fell silent.

The awkward silence goes on for a minute. Letty poured herself another cup of tea during the quiet.

Finally Cirno spoke up "Alright! That does it." She went back and jumped up on her chair to command attention. Daiyousei flinched at this, Cirno was about to suggest something that was going to get them all in trouble, she knew it.

Cirno began her speech "I'm tired us smaller youkai getting trampled on! That lousy miko, that crazy witch, that stupid vampire. I'm sick of all of them! I say we gather up the other fairies and go out and show everyone who REALLY owns the forest!"

"Cirno, you know that-"

"I'm for it!" Sunny Milk cutting off Daiyousei "You guys are too, right?" She looked to her friends for support.

"Well, she has a point…"

"It could be fun…"

The two companions of Sunny hesitantly agreed.

"Then, tomorrow, we are going to take back this forest! No more bullies! No more hunters! We will rule the Forest of Magic once again!" Cirno's momentum was increasing, spreading to the other guests.

"Yeah!"

"Ok!"

"Alright I guess."

"I'm ready!"

"I'm in if Star is."

"This is stupid!"

"Shut up Daiyousei!"

"…" Letty continued to sip her tea

The group continued to rally about the house, shouting and raising morale for an apparent war against the foreign residents of the forest. This continued for a few more minutes until the golden rays of first light began to filter in.

It was then that Lily White froze, a look of shock etched onto her face. Her sister immediately noticed what was going on.

"Oh no, don't tell me that was today…Sis? Hey! Don't you DARE take off again!" Lily Black jumped up off of her seat and flew over to her sister, grabbing her firmly by the arm.

"Hey Lily…what's wrong with-"

"Don't just stand there! Get over here and help me hold her down!" Wriggle, Medicine, and all of the other fairies present immediately jumped to aid Lily Black in restraining her trembling sister.

"Sis! Hey Sis! It's ok…just calm down. Please calm down." Lily tried to reason with her sister, who now appeared on the verge of total breakdown.

"Hey B? What's wrong with W?" Medicine asked as she firmly held her waist.

"I….I-It…It's…!" Lily White stammered.

"Oh no you don't! Cirno, freeze her!"

"Right!"

Ice began to creep across the pink and white dress Lily White was wearing. It would seem that Cirno would have her encased in just a few seconds.

Just as Lily White is about to be subdued by the ice magic, there is an explosion of color. Lily White's instantaneous takeoff generates an explosive shockwave of rainbow magic that shatters the icy restraints and throws off all seven girls. In the same swift motion she flies through the door, blasting it from the threshold, and took off into the golden morning sky.

"IT'S SPRRRRIIIIIIIIIING!"

Lily White's Joyous cry echoes across sky, waking countless individuals with her deafening voice.

Back within the house, the table and chairs where the struggle was taking place were now all overturned.

The fairies got up from the wreck, dusting themselves off in the process.

Star coughed on a bit of dust "Gah! What just happened?"

"Yeah! What's the deal?" Medicine demanded.

Lily Black sat back down on the floor and buried her face into her dress. She was blushing deep red. "Why oh why do you have to embarrass me every time we do something together?"

Daiyousei remembered the spring fairy's rather bizarre instincts that occurred during the beginning of the season. "It's fine…but you could have at least warned us."

"S-sorry, I forgot. I'm not hypersensitive to this stuff like my big sis."

Daiyousei gave an exasperated sigh

"Anyways, I need to get her down before she gets herself shot. She'll go on all day if don't stop her." Lily Black began to hover "Thanks for having us, sorry again."

And with that, she took off after her sister, who was now circling over the forest; her flight leaving behind a wake of multi-colored sparks that scattered and burst on the ground with a soft but deadly force.

"Hey! Don't forget we have a battle to get ready for!" Cirno having completely forgotten about the spring fairies and was back to her original plan.

"Right!" The three fairies of light spoke in unison.

Cirno began to float to the door. "Remember; get as many friends as you can!" Cirno then took off in the some unknown direction, followed by the three Fairies of Light who each took off in their own direction. None of them bothered to bid farewell to their host.

"Well, thanks for having me over. But I'm going home now, I'm worn out." Wriggle Nightbug casually walked out the door.

"I wonder if Eirin is busy today." Medicine thought aloud as she lazily floated along right after Wriggle.

Letty Whiterock finished off her cup of tea before straightening her blue robes and making for the door. Just as she is about to leave she turns to Daiyousei and give a courteous bow. "Thank you for inviting me but I should probably leave as well." Her voice was smooth and easy to listen to.

"Oh…uh, you're welcome." This woman made Daiyousei nervous; Letty's presence was extremely powerful, not to mention she was nearly two heads taller than Daiyousei.

Letty turned and left without another word, the morning dew freezing at her footsteps.

Thus Daiyousei was left in her home with the wounded Rumia, who had fallen asleep with the enchanted ice block still on her head.

"Poor girl..." The greater fairy picked up the ice cube and blindly tossed it behind her where it shattered into dust and vanished. She quickly grabbed a light blanket and draped it over Rumia. With a quick nod at her work she turned to face the remaining mess.

Daiyousei began to straighten the overturned furniture. "Well I guess it was fun. Even though this did cause Cirno to come up with a plan that's going to get every fairy in the forest killed." She continued to think aloud while replacing the scattered dishes. "That's assuming they get that far in the first place."

A slight breeze began to come through the house, causing Daiyousei to shiver. She went to close the door, only to realize the door was still outside on the ground. "Oh! If I see either one of those two again I'm going to make her fix this!" She looked up to see the spring fairy chase after her older sister who was still spraying magic over the landscape.

Chances are she won't be seeing them anytime soon. With another heavy sigh, she went back inside, hefting the door onto its frame as she went in.

* * *

_The ancient Forest of Magic bears witness to another ordinary night in Gensokyo._

_The simple mind of a fairy is not easily understood. To them, the problems of the world mean little and the pleasures of life are infinite._

_It begs the question: are fairies just foolish little girls? Or are they enlightened spirits that understand that the simplest way of life is often the best?_

**A/N**

**So i found out that i have a hard time writing conversations. For 2000 words this took a lot longer than it should have for me. Was fun regardless, I just hope the character interactions came out smoothly.**

**Constructive reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**-Blidnga**


End file.
